poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini Goes to Treasure Planet/Transcript
This is the transcript for Tino Tonitini Goes to Treasure Planet. Opening () * Narrator: There are nights when the Etherium is as calm and peaceful. () * Narrator: The great merchant ships with their cargoes of Arcturian sura crystals felt safe and secure Little did they suspect that they were pursued by... (Then another ship appeared after it) * Narrator: Pirates (Then a strange figure of the pirate ship was looking at the ship he's chasing) * Narrator: And the most feared of all it's pirates was the notorius Captain Nathaniel Flint. (Capt. Flint turned, showing his 6-eyes, and alien face) * Captain Flint: Fire! (Then they fire cannons at the ship, as it's crew and the sailor battle as a giant boy was watching it) (In real life, the background was actually in a book that the boy was looking at) * Narrator: Like a Candarian zap-wing ovetaking its prey-- (Then, a door opened, off-screened, and then a woman's voice was heard) * Woman: James Pleiades Hawkins! I thought you were a sleep an hour ago. * Young Jim Hawkins: Mom, I was just getting to the best part. Please? * Ms. Hawkins: Oh, can those eyes get any bigger? Scootch over. (Jim reopens the book as it continues to tell the story) * Narrator: like a Candarian zap-wing ovetaking its prey Flint and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere. () * Captain Flint: Ha ha ha ha! * Narrator: And then. gathering up their spoils vanished without a trace. * Ms. Hawkins and Jim: Ooh! * Narrator: Flint's secret trove was never found but stories have persisted that it remains hidden somewhere at the fathest reaches of the galaxy stowed with riches beyond imagination-- the loot of a thousand worlds. * Jim and Narrator: Treasure Planet. * Ms. Hawkins: OK. Blow your nose. * Young Jim Hawkins: How do you think Captain Flint did it, Mom? How'd he swoop in out of nowhere and vanished without a trace? * Ms. Hawkins: '''l have no idea. Come here, you, you li-- I'm gonna get--oh! Pffft * '''Young Jim Hawkins: Giggling * Ms. Hawkins: OK, now it's time for this little spacer to go to sleep. * Young Jim Hawkins: You think somebody'll ever find Treasure Planet? * Young Jim Hawkins: Sweetheart, I think it's more... like a legend. * Young Jim Hawkins: I know it's real. * Ms. Hawkins: You win. It's real. (kisses Jim on the head) * Young Jim Hawkins: Nighty-night, Mom. * Ms. Hawkins: Nighty-night, sweetheart. l love you. * Young Jim Hawkins: Love you, too. (Then the door closed and the in the dark Jim sneaks under the cover and opens the book again) * Narrator: There are nights when the winds of the Etherium so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom made one's spirit soar! 12 years later/Jim gets in trouble Meeting Billy Bones/Pirates! A Sphered map/Jim decides to go to Treasure Planet The Journey begins/Meeting Captain Amelia, Mr. Arrow, Laval and his friends Meeting Long John Silver and Morph/The RLS Legacy's launch (The explorers go down the steps) * Dr. Doppler: That woman, that feline! Who does she think is working for whom!? * Cera: She's stubborn as a rude guys to me. * Human Rainbow Dash: I agree, Cera. * Jim Hawkins: It's my map, and she got me bussin' tables. * Mr. Arrow: I'll not tolerate a crossword of our captain. There's no finer officer in this or any galaxy. (They see a man working, whistling) * Mr. Arrow: Mr. Silver. * John Silver: Why, Mr. Arrow, sir. Bringin' in such fine and distinguished gents to grace my humble galley. Had I known, l'd have tucked in me shirt. Heh heh heh heh! * Jim Hawkins: (Gasps) (whispers) A cyborg. Running into Scroop (Back to the movie, Jim and the others are now mopping) * Jim Hawkins: Yeah, I got your Mr. Mop. With Jim and Silver/"I'm Still Here" The Supernova/Mr. Arrow's death/Escape from the Black hole *'Scroop:' I'm afraid, Mr. Arrow has been lost. (hands Captain Amelia Mr Arrow's hat) His lifeline was not secured. (Everyone begins to look at Jim) *'Jim Hawkins:' No! I'd checked them all! (He goes to the lifelines and sees one was missing) *'Jim Hawkins:' I-I did, I checked them all. It was secured. I swear! *- *- *- *- *'Captain Amelia:' Mr. Arrow was a... Ahem. Fine spacer, finer than most of us could ever hope to be... but he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on. (Jim is upset be this and runs off, Silver and Morph looked at each other feeling bad for Jim) Silver comforts Jim/In the morning (At the night, Jim was sitting on the shrouds, as Silver shown up beside him) * John Silver: It weren't your fault, you know. * Jim Hawkins: (sighs) Jim hears the truth/The mutiny starts (Jim and the others go downstairs to find Morph, and goes to the barrell of fruit, and they see Morph made himself into one of the fruit) * Jim Hawkins: Busted! * Verity: Gotta! (They jumped in after him and got him) * Female Pirate: Look, we're saying is that we're sick of all this waiting. * Male Pirate 1: There are many of them left. * Male Pirate 2: We are wanting to move! * John Silver: We don't move until we got the treasure in hand! * Scroop: I say we kill them all now. * John Silver: I'll tell you what ta say! Disobeyed my orders again by pulling the stunt to Mr. Arrow. For so help me. YOU'LL BE JOINING HIM!!! (He throws Scroop into the barrell where the others were hiding) * Scroop: Strong talk. But I know otherwise. * John Silver: You got something to say, Scroop? * Scroop: It's that boy. Me thinks you got a soft sport for him. * John Silver: Now, mark me. Alot of ya! I care about one thing and one thing only. FLINT'S TROVE!!! You think that I'd risked it all for the sake of some nose-wiping little whelp and his dumb friends!? * Scroop: What was it now? Oh. you got the makings of greatness in ya '' * '''John Silver:' Shut your yap! l cozied up to that kid and his friends to keep them off our scent.But I ain't gone soft. Meeting B.E.N. Talking to Silver/Plan to get the Map Scroop's Death (Soon, Jim, Morph, B.E.N., Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Laval, Eris, Verity, and Bliss sneak back on the legacy. But B.E.N. yells and makes noise) *'Jim:' B.E.N.! Shh! *'B.E.N.:' Sorry! Sorry, sorry. (They soon sneak to the bottom of the Legacy) *'Jim:' (whispiring) Okay. We'll get the map, you wait here. *'B.E.N.:' Roger, Jimmy! I'll neutralize laser canons, sir! (he rolls away) *'Jim:' Don't, don't! B.E.N.! B.E.N.! *'B.E.N.:' Yo-ho. yo-ho. A pirate's life for me (Humming) *'Jim:' (Sighs) *'Sunset Shimmer:' Should we go after him? *'Doraemon:' No time. Let's find the map and get out of here. *'Verity:' He's right lets go. (Cuts back to B.E.N.) *'B.E.N.:' Disable a few laser cannons. What is the big deal? All we gotta do is find that one little wire. as he sees tons of wires Oh, mama. (Meanwhile, Jim, Morph, and the others find the map) *'Petrie:' There it is. *'Jim:' Sighs Yes. blaring *'B.E.N.:' Bad, B.E.N. Bad. OK, fixing. *'Jim:' That stupid robot's gonna get us all...killed. (There right in front of them was Scroop!) *'Scroop:' Cabin boy. *'Verity:' It's Scroop!!! *'Petrie:' What we do? *'Cera:' Run! (They screamed and run) (Scroop soon chases after them, and Morph turns into a pie and smashes in Scroop's face, but he pulls Morph off and throws him in an air tube and he's sucked off. Then Jim takes out his pistol and points it at Scroop *'Doraemon:' Aha! the lights turn off *'B.E.N.:' Whoops OK. don't panic Breathing in. in breathing out (breathes out as the lights come back on, and Scroop was gone) *'Cera:' Okay! Where'd he go? (Jim turns around and Scroop wasn't there, he begins to look around and Scroop slowly comes behind them but then Morph appears) *'Scroop:' Hmm? *'Morph:' AAAAHHH!! (turns into a hand and pokes Scroop in the eyes) *'Scroop:' RAH! (This gets Jim and the others attention, but Scroop slaps Jim and drops his pistol and Scroop jumps on him) *'B.E.N.:' This has gotta be cannons. out a wire which makes the gravity turn off Maybe not. back to Jim, the others, and Scroop *'Verity:' Oh no! The gravity's off! kicks Scroop off but they all get sucked out into the ship, but the others grab on the flag but Scroop begins climbing up *'Bliss:' He's coming! *'Jim:' out to grab it Come on, come on, come on. he accidently makes it fly off into space No! Scroop: Snickers Oh, yes. his claw Do say hello to Mr. Arrow. and the others crawl off the flag and grab on the mast, which makes Scroop angry. He jumps in to attack Jim *'Jim:' Tell him yourself! (He kicks Scroop which makes him go in the flag, and the rope snaps making Scroop fly off into space) *'Scroop:' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *'B.E.N.:' Back you go, you naughty plug! (plugs the wire back in and the gravity turns back on, as B.E.N., Jim, Tino, and the others fall back on the ground. And then Morph shows up) *'Jim:' Morph? *'Morph:' Chirrups *'B.E.N.:' Laser cannons disconnected, Captain Jimmy, sir! Gee, that wasn't so tough. *'Tino Tonitini:' Gee, thanks B.E.N.. *'Cera:' Okay, we got the map, now can we all get out of here? pulls the map out of his pocket and gasps with relief Captured/The search for the treasure/Big Door (Then back at Ben's house, Jim and the other got back safely. As Jim goes to tell Delbert the news) * Jim Hawkins: Doc! Wake up! We got the map! (Then a robotic hand reached to the map and reveals to be Silver) * John Silver: Fine work, Jimbo. Fine work, indeed. * Tino Tonitini: It is Silver! * Sunset Shimmer: It's a trap! * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Jim Hawkins: So that's how Flint did it. He used this portal... to roll the universe stealing treasure. * John Silver: But where did he stashed it all!? Found the Treasure/B.E.N.'s memory return/Silver saves Jim Escape from Treasure Planet Jim lets Silver go Ending (At Montessor's spaceport) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts